Another Chance
by The Amazing Artist
Summary: Their both in pain. They are hurting and both can't live without the other. Can they learn to trust and forgive? Can they get another chance at love.


_Hello my fellow fanfiction readers. Be warned. This is my first oneshot so please be gentle in your reviews. Thank you and R&R._

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't the rights to the Mortal Instruments. All the credit goes to the illusive and imaginative Cassandra Clare._

Alec POV

It feels as if my heart has been broken into billions of pieces. I've been wandering the streets of New York for hours. I couldn't stop thinking of his face. The look of utter betrayal etched into his beautiful face.

It's been three days since Magnus broke up with me. Three days of a continuous pain stabbing my heart. I don't know how long I cried over him.

How long I cried until my eyes were red and puffy. Until I felt as if I would never be able to cry ever again. I know Jace and Izzy are worried about me.

I know I must have looked as horrible as I felt. I haven't been eating since it happened. I haven't gotten a good nights sleep in three days.

I wasn't used to sleeping alone anymore. My dreams were plagued by dreams of Magnus. His vibrant eyes and the warmth of his arms around me.

Then I wake up and reality crashes down on me. No warm arms around me. No beautiful eyes staring at me with all the love and affection in the world. No Magnus.

Just the thought of it made me want to cry again but then I realised I had no tears left. I continued to wander around aimlessly.

Letting my feet lead me. I didn't realise where I was until I was standing outside the of a building I knew too well.

I didn't know what drove me into putting my key into the lock and walking up the stairs I've walked what must have been a million times.

I don't know why I even bothered to knock. Magnus hasn't responded to any of my calls but I just had to. I just needed to tell him one last time that I'm sorry.

I didn't know how much seeing him again would affect me.

Magnus POV

I opened the door only to reveal the one person I wanted so much to hate but couldn't. He looked so much smaller than I remembered.

His shoulders were slumped. Eyes glued to the floor. I couldn't keep the venom out of my voice when I said "What are you doing here Alexander?"

"I'm sorry" he stuttered. I hated that still found his stuttering endearing and adorable. "I just wanted to say sorry" he stuttered it out once again.

"Is that all you came here to say" trying to keep my emotions about my voice. "Yes, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come." he said before he turned away from me.

"Wait." I said softly. He turned back towards me. "Come in Alexander." He looked surprised but soon walked softly into the loft.

I sat down on the couch beckoning him to sit next to me. He shuffled over to the couch then lightly sat down. The farthest he could from me.

We sat there in tense silence for a few moments before he spoke up. "I would never try to make you mortal" he said. His voice barely above a whisper.

"Really that's not what I heard" I couldn't let him hear the hurt I felt. The betrayal. I folded my arms above my chest. Defiant and stubborn.

"I wasn't going to do it! I just thought about it but then I knew I could never do that to you!" his voice was getting louder. "Really?! Then why were you there! What were you doing with Camille!?" I said. My voice getting more emotional by the second.

"Why? Why?! Because she is the only other person that knows what it's like to love you! I went to her because she knows you Magnus! She knows more about you than I do! I went to her because you don't trust me enough to tell me about your past!"

He was practically shouting by now. He was on his feet, gesturing wildly. "Why?! Why do you need to know about by past!" I was shouting by now too.

"Because you know everything about me while I know barely anything about you!" he screamed. Tears were streaming down his gorgeous face. It broke my heart to see the pain that was plain on his face.

"You know everything you need to know! Why does the past have to matter?!" I asked exasperated and just wanting to crawl into my bed and cry my eyes out.

"It's not just about that Magnus. You don't trust me enough to open up to me. I have shared everything with you." His voice was starting to soften. Hurt seeping into his words.

I bowed my head and slumped against the couch. "It's not that I don't trust you Alexander. I just don't want to share my past because." I pause for moment gathering my thoughts.

"Because I have lived a long life Alexander. I have done things that I regret. Things that I know will drive you away." My voice cracking towards the end.

Alec POV

"Because I have lived a long life Alexander. I have done things that I regret. Things that I know will drive you away." I can hear the pain in his voice. In the way it cracks.

"Magnus" I say. I make my way towards the couch. Sitting myself next to him. "Nothing you did will ever make me stop loving you. People make mistakes. I Love You and I always will." I say the last part softly. I let my love for him seep into my words.

"You're only saying that because you don't know what I've done" he answers. His eyes are distant. "Then tell me" I plead.

I watch as his face slowly turns to me. As our eyes lock I realise that he's hurting just as much as me. He reaches his hand toward me hesitantly.

His hands shake as his hand cups my cheek. I instinctively lean towards the touch. His hands are warm on my cheek.

No matter how simple the touch it still warms me to the very core. "I Love You so much Alexander. I always will. I have been alive for hundreds of years but I have never loved anyone as much as I love you." I feel tears fall from my cheeks at his words.

"I Love You too Mags" I know I shouldn't but I do. I love him so much that it hurts. No matter how much he broke my heart his words are healing it slowly.

"I'm so sorry Alexander. Leaving you was the stupidest decision I have ever made in my life. I promise I'll try to be more open with you but...it will take time." I can't help how my heart soars at his words.

"I know I'm not going anywhere." My eyes slip close as he leans towards me. As he seals our lips in a kiss so full of love and pain I know that there will be ups and downs but I know we will get through it.

When we break apart, panting for air. "I'm sorry too." I say softly. Our faces are still so close together. I melt when I see a small smile break on his face. "I know darling." He says softly.

As we move to lie down on the couch I have to ask him the question that has been plaguing me. "Magnus?" I asked. "Yes love?" he answers while stroking my hair lovingly.

"Are we going to be okay?" My voice shakes as I ask but I know I have to. He's quiet for a while and I'm scared for a moment that he's going to tell me that we're not.

"We're going to be just fine Sweetheart. I promise. I will never ever let you go ever again." He answers as he tightens his grip on me.

"I know. I Love You Mags." I say the words with all the love and affection I feel for him. "I Love you too Alexander. Forever." I can see nothing but love in his beautiful eyes.

As he pulls me into another love filled kiss I let all my worries melt away. We might not be the perfect couple. There will be ups and downs.

But Magnus is here and he always will be. Because I love him and he loves me and that's all that matters.

No matter what the world throws at us we can get through it. Together.

_**The End.**_

_Well I hope you like it my lovelies! Please review! _


End file.
